Conventional portable work lights are generally used in places needing strong light. Since the light is portable, it is subject to unexpected impacts from objects or outside forces. Thus a grid rack B is usually provided on a light body A of the work light in order to protect a transparent front face C of the lighting device or the inner lamp, as shown in FIG. 1. This kind of protection device has disadvantages such as when outside forces strike the grid rack, the impact is directly transferred to the light body. In order to protect the light body and improve a shockproof capability, the grid rack B and the light body A should be spaced apart such that impacts to the grid rack are not directly transferred to the light body to prevent the structure of the light body from being damaged or destroyed.
Other lights, such as traveling lights, fixed jacklights, and work lights are also equipped with grid racks connected to a light body to protect the lighting device.